<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Thoughts by Sir_Lupa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283648">Sleepy Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Lupa/pseuds/Sir_Lupa'>Sir_Lupa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EP 180-ish where they are at Mikaele Salesa's Upton House, Fluff, M/M, Martin and Jon, Romantic Fluff, idk man just, something soft and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Lupa/pseuds/Sir_Lupa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin wakes up in Mikaele Salesa's Upton House and thinks about how much he loves Jon, despite everything.</p><p>Literally just very short and sweet fluff. The boys deserve some happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Memories of pleasant dreams slowly faded from Martin’s mind as he blinked tiredly in the dark room. Warmth and peace washed over him in great waves, easing some of his worries that resurfaced as he awoke. The faint echo of happiness called to him.</p><p>Martin lay quietly as he watched Jon’s ragged breathing and relished in the fact that he had the chance to enjoy such a moment. He listened for anyone moving around the Upton House, but could only hear his boyfriend’s breathing and a few uneasy, sleepy mumbles. Pleased that he was able to fall back asleep at Jon’s side, he relaxed and tried to enjoy the moment.</p><p>Such a moment felt fragile. Martin gingerly settled back down and he found himself smiling -genuinely smiling- as he did so. He loved Jon. Love was such a hard emotion to cling onto in the horrors of the apocalypse, but he knew with the utmost certainty that he loved his boyfriend. Passion grasped his heart as he lay there. He reached out to hold Jon in his arms, but withdrew; Jon was not one for physical contact unless he asked for it. Regardless, Martin’s smile faded to a soft grin and he let out a long, content sigh. He was just happy to be near him.</p><p>It was still hard for him to accept that Jon loved him back, sometimes. There were so many days that he would wait for Jon to finish giving a statement, and the agonized looks of shame that crossed the archivist’s face felt like hot irons in Martin’s gut. He suffered through every moment with him. It was worth it. It was worth the guilt and the pain that he watched Jon go through, that he himself had to suffer through so often. It was worth it to see that even when they were both hurting, Jon never looked at him with regret. Looking into his eyes was getting more and more difficult, but they held the amazement of a man who thought the world of Martin. Jon was a suffering man that couldn’t seem to fully accept the fact that anyone so good could love him so dearly, even after everything. Especially after everything.</p><p>Jon was a truly tortured man held together by Scotch Tape and Martin Blackwood. They both needed each other and loved each other more than they feared and dreaded what the world had become.</p><p>Martin’s worries clawed their way smugly back into his heart. The future was so uncertain. So unpredictable. Too many close calls and indescribable horrors numbed him to a lot of it. What he couldn’t numb, he turned into a weapon, rather than let it fully control him. The apocalypse had changed him and Jon so much, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. What was next? Too many things could happen and the fear that was growing in him day by day was not as tangible as many of the nightmares roaming the desecrated earth.</p><p>Martin feared losing Jon.</p><p>His worries quickly hid as Jon shifted in his sleep. Distressed gasps escaped the archivist and, in his sleep, he reached out for Martin. Grabbing his boyfriend’s smaller hand, Martin brought it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss and felt the trembling hand relax in his calm grip.</p><p>This was all Martin wanted. He couldn’t bear to lose it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was also very sleepy when I wrote this, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please take care, I know the newer episodes are rough, but it's okay. We got this guys. Besides, when in doubt, there is fanfiction to cheer you up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>